HETALIA - THEN WHO KILLED HIM!
by hetaliarp
Summary: HETALIA- when Italy see's Germany with his hair down, he wanted to know if he was Holy Roman Empire. when Prussia tells him Holy Roman Empire is dead, Italy wants to know who killed Holy roman Empire? to get revenge. but hes shocked at who killed him. WARNING: sadness and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you like it / song to go with it; nightcore-all about us\\ enjoy :)**

"Ve~ Germany its morning!" Italy jumped on Germany's bed. Germany sat up with a flash. Italy rolled off him and sat at the end of the bed.

"Ugh, Italy. why are you in my room?" Germany rubbed his eyes and got out his bed. "Italy can you please get off my bed?" Italy jumped off the bed and Germany made his bed. All the time Italy stared at Germany, not saying a word.

"Italy?"

Italy snapped out of his daydream and smiled, closing his eyes. "Ve~ yes Germany~?"

"why are you in my room?" Italy opened his eyes, an thought.

"oh, i was waking you up! your brother is downstairs already. he woke up himself, ve~" Germany sighed.

"um dank. can i get dressed?" Germany blushed and noticed Italy was looking at him again. "ITALY?" he snapped out of it again.

"Ve~! Y-Yes Germany?" Germany rolled his eyes and pushed Italy out his room. After a few minuets they went downstairs.

"Oh hey Italy, hey bruder!" Prussia was sat on the sofa drinking beer. Italy and Germany sat down. Italy's eyes were glued on Germany. Until he looked away to Prussia.

"P-Prussia? can I talk to you?" Italy asked, it looked like he was going to cry any second

"Sure little Italy! what is it?" Italy went over to Prussia and whispered something to him. after he stopped whispering they both looked at Germany. "H-Hey bruder, sort out your hair." Prussia demanded. Germany then realized he hasn't pushed his hair back, so it was hanging in his face. Prussia sighed, "No Italy, hes Germany. sorry" Germany looked at them both confused. what was they saying? Why does Italy look so upset? It looked like italy was going to burst out in tears but,

Italy snapped. Instead of crying, he started shouting and screaming. "EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING THAT! BUT THERE NOT SORRY! AND I HATE IT! NO ONE KNOWS! YOU CANT PROVE IT!"

Prussia stood up, "Well why dont you ask your brother! HE KNOWS WHO KILLED HIM!" after he said that Prussia covered his mouth in shock what he just said. "NO ITALY-"

With that Italy ran out the house. "shit, what did i do?" Prussia looked at Germany, "Germany, im sorry. Italy needs to try and calm down. please can you go help him?"

"What was you saying? I've never seen Italy angry and sad!" Prussia sat down and put his hands over his face.

"Holy Roman Empire." Germanys eyes opened wide, with his hair down he looked like Roman Empire didn't he? after that Germany walked out and went to find Italy.

O/O/O

Germany could not find Italy.

O/O/O

Later on, everybody was in the world meeting, everybody but Italy and someone else. America was talking rubbish but everybody was still listening. But half way through the doors flew open. Stood there was Italy.

"Sorry im late." he said and sat down next to Romano. he did't even say 've'

"Its okay dude!" america started again.

Italy whispered something to Romano and they started talking normally. no one really cared, until Italy stood up and screamed to Romano; "WHO KILLED HIM THEN?!"

It was silent, everybody looked at Italy. Then his beautiful caramel eyes turned deep purple.

England stood up. "who killed who Italy?" there were silent tears running down Italys cheek.

"I know holy roman empire is dead. Prussia told me. And now I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED HIM, SO I CAN KILL THEM!"

everybody sat in silence. someone was stood at the door.

"It was me Italy." everybody turned round in shock to see the country stood there.

"W-WHAT?!" Italy couldn't believe who it was.

** ((no its not holy roman empire)) i hope you like it! its not done yet!**

**Im going to wright more, so don't worry! hehe :)**

**~ Antonia**


	2. Chapter 2 'france'

**wow im super bored, so i guess ill update XD. also thanks for the reviews and things! hehe :)**

"It was me Italy." everybody turned round in shock to see the country stood there.

"W-WHAT?!" Italy couldn't believe who it was...

France ran his hand through his thick golden hair. "oui, but you need to listen to me explain!"

Italy was so shocked he dropped on the cold, hard floor crying hard uncontrollably. 'no! not France? why would he-? hes been here since i was born!' Italy thought. "W-WHY?!" he shouted and looked up at France. Tears rolling down his cheeks and making puddles on the floor.

"well, Holy Roman Empire. He was classes as France 2 you see? well he was. But my boss, he said we couldn't have another France. Because im France. So he had to be destroyed." Italy looked down at the small puddles on the floor. Under his bronze hair his purple eyes grew darker. "But..." France carried on, "But I knew you loved him. I know you still love him." France walked up to Italy and put his hand on his solder lightly. "So i did't kill him. I did't want to anyway." Italys eyes turned back caramel, and he looked up at France shocked.

"S-So *sniff* hes not dead?!" Italy dived on France giving him a big hug. He tightened his hands on Frances shirt.

"Il n'ets pas mort." ((he's not dead.)) France hugged Italy back.

"S-SO WHERE IS HE THEN?!" Italy got off him and he sighed. France leaned in to Italy and whispered something in to his ear. Italy turned red with anger. "W-WHAT?!"

Then something surprising happened. Italy hit France straight across the face, it was so strong France fell on the floor. "Ah!?" There was a red mark on his face.

Italy stepped back, and faced everyone, "I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL LIARS!"

Romano stepped forward, "What is it dammit?" He turned round to France, "What the hell did you say?!" France looked at the floor in shame.

"oh mio dio"(oh my god) Italy whispered. "LO SAPEVO!" (I KNEW IT!) Italy ran past everyone, over to Germany, and hugged him. "What is it Italy?" Germany said confused a bit. Italy smiled at him.

_**"I love you Holy Roman Empire!"** _

~~flashback from flying mint bunny~~

_After France wiped Holy Roman Empire's memory, Prussia found him. Alone and confused. _

_"H-hey, kleiner junge." (little boy) Holy Roman Empire looked up. "Who are you?" The little boy shrugged. "Do you have a big brother?" the boy shook his head. Prussia smiled. "Cool! do you want the awesome me to be your brother?" The boy smiled, and nodded. "Awesome! so, what country are you, kleiner bruder?" (little brother) _

_"G-Germany?" he smiled. _

_"Awesome!" _

~~end of flashback~~

**_"i love you too chibitalia"_**

O/O/O

**okay, I hope you liked it! i Googled what happened to Holy Roman Empire lol**

**I also used Google translate, so i hope my German is right **

**~ Antonia**


End file.
